


Smell good

by cherrylng



Category: Alice Nine
Genre: Fluff, Humor, I was well aware that AO3 lacks Tora/Nao, M/M, but I didn't know how bad it was until I checked the tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/pseuds/cherrylng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tora smells nice when he doesn't smoke</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smell good

"You smell good," Nao says, plopping himself down next to Tora who is writing down the tabs for the riffs that he'd been thinking about and playing his acoustic guitar until he found the ones that he'd wanted.  
  
"Really?" the guitarist smirks, turning his head around to give his lover a complimentary kiss on his forehead. "Is it because I smell good on this particular day?"  
  
"Hmmm no, it's different today. But it's still good," Nao sighs, laying his head down on Tora's shoulder. "You smell like as though the perfume you sprayed on today is still fresh, and there's no smell that you smoked today."  
  
"You must be pretty bored if you got the time to smell me," Tora chuckles. But he doesn't mind such a comment from Nao, since to him, Nao's comments are pretty frank and honest. "And I'm weaning down my cigarette intake for a bit."  
  
"I am," Nao sighs again, this time forlornly. "There's no drumming parts coming up, and all I can do is hang out with Shou whenever there is a meeting. And there is no one to go out to drink with."  
  
"What if I finish adding a few more notes to this and we go and have sex in the restroom?" Nao looks at Tora with his jaw dropped down, unable to believe that he'd just suggested that. The drummer is quick to recover though, and giggled like a naughty child.  
  
"Is it going to be  _that_  restroom?" he asks, still giggling.   
  
Tora rolls his eyes but grins. "Of course. Where else in this whole building that we're going to find the one with a condom plate in there?"   
  
Nao likes the whole idea.   
  
"Should I warm you up before you finish?" When Tora didn't answer him and chose to smirk at him, Nao takes it as a yes.  
  
Less than 15 minutes later, Tora pushes Nao into the restroom and locks the door up behind him. 

**Author's Note:**

> The restroom joke is something that only me and a friend of mine knows. It was a joke that came out of nowhere from our chat.


End file.
